Third Age: Episode 3
"The Tale of the Straw Hat, Part 3" is the third episode of the fanfic Third Age. Luffy and Shanks fought hard until the end, even the two of them are nearly passed out. After a long fight lasting for almost a whole day, Luffy managed to break the tie. He released a new move that led to the eventual defeat of Shanks. When Luffy managed to defeat Shanks, he lifted Shanks up and returned the straw hat and said... "I think I don't need this hat any longer." Shanks took the hat but replied, "Did you remember why did I gave this hat to you?" Luffy did not answer. Shanks answered, "Because I put my whole trust in you. I see you as a strong and a brave person even you were just a kid the last time I saw you, and that makes me remember of Roger." After Shanks spoke, Luffy was terrified when Shanks spew some blood that he asked Chopper to immediately monitor him and treat his wounds. Chopper then carried him to the ship. Luffy sat down and began thinking if Shanks was alright. During the night, Zoro came to Luffy eating some noodles. Zoro asked Luffy, "Don't you wanna eat? Everybody ate already." Luffy replied, "I don't wanna eat. I am even worrying if Shanks would die because I had never killed someone and I don't want my friend to be the first!" Chopper also went to Luffy and said, "Shanks is alright. He only needs a few days' rest. He only passed out so hard, literally." Luffy went inside to see if Shanks is still alright and saw him full of bandages. Luffy smiled and went to the kitchen of the ship to ask Sanji if there is still something to eat since he feels very hungry. Later on, he went to bed and fell asleep. The next day, Shanks woke up and saw Luffy. He asks Chopper to move him to the ship of the Red Hair Pirates. He said to Luffy, "Don't you have any more adventures to take, Pirate King?" He also gave to Luffy the straw hat and Luffy took it. "It fits more to people like you," he commented. Luffy carried Shanks to the Red Force and came back to the Straw Hat ship with the promise of meeting him again when he claimed One Piece. Luffy then stood on his favorite seat and shouted to his crewmates, "Let's set sail!" The sails of the ship where put down and they sailed to an island very near Raftel, where One Piece was presumed to be located. The Straw Hats called the island of Raftel as "Jackpot Island". The Straw Hats, especially Luffy, rested here for a few days and finally went to the island. He fought the giant crawlers of the island that surround the treasure and he and his crew finally saw One Piece. After the crew claimed One Piece, the Blackbeard Pirates which they recently defeated before Shanks, came to them and Teach said he wants the treasure. After easily defeating them, the Marines then led a final war against the Straw Hats which lasted for two days and the Straw Hats emerged as the victor. Afterwards, the Straw Hats made a telecast to all of their allies that they shall meet in Sabao Dome to hold a huge party. When the Straw Hats came inside, the crew are cheered by a large crowd, shouting "Mugiwara!" from all directions. During the 40 year adjustment between the current storyline and the start of this fanfic, Luffy took a portion of his personal treasure and bought an island near Dawn Island in East Blue. He named it as Dusk Island and he lived with an unnamed girl which he said as "the most beautiful in the world". The flashback ends at this point when a Visual Den Den Mushi owned by the Enriquez family aired to see Luffy and his crew one last time. "Hey guys! It's me, Straw Hat Luffy, the second Pirate King. I am here because I am now again hiding the legendary treasure of One Piece. So, for those of you have the courage to sail the seas and this treasure will be yours!" The people in the World Government also watched the broadcast. They are trying to remove the broadcast but the technical staff said that even the backup systems have been taken by the broadcast. It led to another massive reaction from the people witnessing the broadcast. The new groups of pirates are competing to other outlaw organizations such as bandits and terrorist groups. This is what the writers called as the "Third Age of Pirates" and that is the reason why this fanfic is called the "Third Age". THE "TRUE" STORY BEGINS HERE. << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Arc Navigation Category:Third Age Category:Stories Category:Third Age Episodes